


Fish Ain't Bitin'

by chronicopheliac



Series: Instant Pleasure [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Making a video, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Will misses Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is out fishing, but the fish ain't bitin'. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Ain't Bitin'

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one of the ideas I had kicking around in my head. It's not in any way related to the first part, so it's not necessary to have read it!

Two fucking hours. Will used to have more patience. Hell, this was his fucking mind palace, wasn’t it? The quiet of the stream, casting his line forever, it didn’t matter if he didn’t catch anything. It wasn’t _supposed_ to matter, anyway.

So why was he so goddamn bored?

Naturally, his first instinct was to blame Hannibal. And great, now he was thinking about Hannibal and how much he missed the bastard. And how much he resented the fact that he missed him. And why the fuck did Hannibal even think it was okay to leave for some stupid conference, anyway?

And now his cock was twitching with need, too, as he thought about the most recent reason why he missed Hannibal so much. That fucking mouth and his fucking hands and the feeling of Hannibal on top of or beneath or behind him. Dammit.

Will looked around to make sure he was alone and sat on a rock, unfastening his waders, pushing them down. He had his mobile in his front pocket, in a baggie just in case, and he took it out to check the reception. His location was remote, but not so far removed that he couldn't get a signal. Perfect.

He opened up the video app and began recording as he stroked his already hard cock with a lazy movement, spreading precome down his length.

“You fucking asshole,” he said, staring into the camera lens. He was already panting, desire pooling in his gut. “You ruined this for me. My stream. I can't stop thinking about you.”

He moaned, soft and low, and brought the phone a bit closer. It occurred to him that Hannibal might appreciate a different angle, and he positioned himself so that the sun would illuminate his cock, casting a shadow over his abdomen like a sundial. How’s _that_ for artsy.

“Wish it was your hand. Bet you wish it was too.” 

Stroking a little faster, Will tightened his grip on each upstroke the way Hannibal did, with that bit of extra pressure at the tip. He gasped and licked his lips, keeping his eyes trained on the lens with the hope that Hannibal would be fucking wrecked by it. Ideally so much that he’d come back from his conference right away to give Will what he wanted.

Being so exposed was more exciting than Will had anticipated. Even with no one around, the fact that someone could show up and catch him made his spine tingle and his cock throb with arousal. He steadied his hand so he could thrust his hips into his fist, teasing himself to the edge and easing off at the last second, his moans growing desperate and broken with sensation.

“Fuck, yeah, I want you so fucking bad, Hannibal. Fish ain’t bitin’--” He cut himself off with a loud groan as he came, almost dropping the phone as his whole body tensed with the force of his orgasm. 

It took him several seconds to return to his senses. He gripped the side of the rock for balance and brought the phone up to his face, flashing a tired, sated grin. “‘S’a damn shame you ain’t here to bite me instead.” He stopped recording and hit send, feeling better already.

It wasn’t until a couple of hours later, when he checked his phone again, that he realized he had sent it to all of his contacts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come suffer with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
